


[Podfic] "Wine and Honey" by ashen_key

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bisexuality, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Knifeplay, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Men are like wine, women are like honey: a Delia of Eldorne characterstudy
Relationships: Alexander of Tirragen/Delia of Eldorne, Cythera of Naxen/Delia of Eldorne, Delia of Eldorne/Jonathan of Conté, Delia of Eldorne/Josiane Rittevon, Delia of Eldorne/Roger of Conté
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] "Wine and Honey" by ashen_key

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wine and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168541) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1krwm4hhZfZA5NBQegAmQuoDj-K6ttiA8) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tdy36z660hgwkqx/Wine%20And%20Honey--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Wine and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168541)

 **Author:** [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Tortall Song of the Lioness

 **Pairings:** Delia of Eldorne/Jonathon of Conte, Delia of Eldorne/Roger of Conté, Delia of Eldorne/Josiane Rittevon, Delia of Eldorne/Alexander of Tirragen, Deia of Eldorne/Cythera

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Length:** 00:03:29

**Summary:** Men are like wine, women are like honey: a Delia of Eldorne characterstudy

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
